The Pink Panther Story
by lovepass77
Summary: A One Shot fic where Dean goes to find Sam whose run away to check out colleges and while searching for Sam he runs into the craziest woman he's ever met, you may remember Rhonda Hurley, well Dean sure does and its a story he'll never forget.


The Pink Panther Story

Year: Spring of 1998

Scene: College Dorm Room

Dean: "You're joking right?"

_Rhonda smirks at him seductively_

Dean: "Hey, look doll I'm not really into that sort of thing!"

_Rhonda smirk vanishes replaced by a frown. _

_Rhonda starts to re-button her open blouse covering up her sexy satin bra. _

Dean: "Ah!! Come on really you don't have to do that. I thought we were having fun."

_Rhonda looks at him coldly and unamused_

Rhonda: "You promised me you would Dean!"

_Dean nervously frowns._

Dean: "I know I did, but I didn't think you were serious."

_Rhonda stands up and walks over to Dean, she runs her pretty pink manicured nails through his hair and plants a juicy kiss on his lips. Rhonda parts his lips with her and rolls her tongue around inside of Dean's mouth. Her arms and hands make their way from his tresses to his zipper as she starts to undo his jeans. Rhonda starts kissing his earlobe sucking the tip with her mouth she whispers into his ear_

Rhonda: "It'll be our little secret; I'll make it worth your wild."

_Dean smiles at the thought of what someone as kinky as Rhonda would do to him, after all the past few days with her had already been a blast. Dean had been with a few chicks in his time, but no one quite like Rhonda Hurley. He begins to recall the first day they met. _

_Flashback begins _

Scene: Two days earlier in Boston, Massachusetts at Yale University

_Dean drives up in his Impala._

Dean loves that his dad had finally given it to him; of course he knew it was only to drag Sammy back home, but still Dean enjoyed the roar of her engine, the feel of the leather. That car is the only place he could really call home since they move around so much. He always hoped one day his father would let him keep the car permanently, but he knew that meant he better do a good job on his first solo mission while dad was off following another lead on the demon. Dean's mission was clear, find his idjit brother and bring his butt back to the motel. Dean just had to find Sam first, and he was sure this is where his brother must have run off too.

Dean thought to himself how it makes no sense; his brother will be finished with high school in a few months. He should be happy like I was to be done with school forever instead my dorky brother actually wants to go to college and waste another four years of his life. Dean knew his brother was smart, but as far as he was concerned Sam's skills were much better suited for hunting with him and dad, not off at some fancy-smancy Ivy League school.

_Dean begins to walk around the campus immediately noticing all the rich preppy kids with their Tommy Hilfiger sweaters and scarves, their fancy leather bags carrying their hot lattes around campus. Dean notices some guys playing football in the quad area and one of them throws the ball a bit too far for his partner to catch it, but Dean does manage to catch it. They stare at him and he smirks prepared to show off his skills. Dean chucks the ball, but it takes a sharp left curve and beans some poor girl in the back of the head. _

Dean is totally embarrassed, he always thought the game looked pretty easy and he loves to watch it on TV, but his dad John never really had time to play catch with him growing up and Sam was more into soccer, so Dean pretty much skipped gym class for several years preferring to hang out under the bleachers instead of on the field, and now he was finally regretting that decision a bit.

_Dean runs over to check on the girl he hit with the football_.

Dean: "Excuse me I'm sorry, it kind of got away from me there."

_Rhonda stands up she's wearing a white cable knit sweater with a big pink T on the front, a pink headband adorns her long blond tresses, she has on a khaki miniskirt and white tights cover her long legs, and she caps it off with tan jockey style boots. She looks about as innocent and all-American as apple pie. So not Dean's type he thought, but still hot in a virginal sort of way._

Rhonda: "That's ok you really just got watch for that curve though."

_Rhonda suddenly throws the ball straight back to the guys it belongs too perfectly and Dean feels even more embarrassed now that a girl threw it better than he did. Thank goodness dad and Sam weren't around to see this because they would never let him live it down. _

Rhonda: "You don't look from around here, are you a freshman?"

Dean: "Hell no. I don't go here; I'm just looking for my brother."

Rhonda: "Really? Well Student Services keeps a record of all students; I can show you where it is?"

Dean: "Yeah, sure."

_Rhonda leans down to pick up her bag._

_Dean beats her too it. _

Dean: "I can carry that for you sweetheart."

_Dean gives her a sexy grin_

Rhonda: "No, thanks I can carry my own bag it's not that heavy anyway."

Dean: "It's the least I can do after beaming you like I did."

Rhonda: "Are you from down south?"

Dean: "Kansas originally why?"

Rhonda: "You got this whole knight and shining armor thing going on."

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "Really?"

Rhonda: "Yeah."

_Rhonda smiles, but refuses to let go of her bag she didn't quite trust this stranger enough to let him carry her things yet after all he wasn't from around here. _

_Rhonda walks with Dean out of the quad towards the other end of campus. _

_Rhonda points towards a building in the distance_

Rhonda: "There it is, I hope you find your brother uh….what's his name?"

Dean: "Sam. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester."

Rhonda: "Rhonda. Rhonda Hurley, nice to meet you Dean."

_Rhonda holds out her hand to shake his, Dean takes her hand and notices a small tattoo on her wrist. It is a tattoo of a pink panther with a black whip wrapped around its neck. _

Dean all of sudden is kind of intrigued, she didn't seem like the tattoo sort of girl, but Dean decides right then to find out what sort of girl she is.

Dean: "My brother he's not really a student here, he's still well he's still in high school and he kind of ran away from home."

Rhonda: "Oh my god. Are you serious? Have you talked to the police?"

Dean: "Yeah, they weren't much help and my dad well he's been worried sick. I've been looking all over for him, and you know it would really help if someone who knows the area could show me around so I can find him."

Rhonda: "Well. I do have class in a few minutes, but."

Rhonda thinks about it for a few seconds, sitting through another boring biology lecture from Professor Stevens or helping a handsome stranger find his missing little brother yeah she quickly decides the latter is more appealing.

Rhonda: "Ok, I'll help. Just let me make a phone call."

_Dean smiles_

Dean: "Thanks Rhonda, that's very kind of you."

_Rhonda pulls a cell phone out of her purse_

_Rhonda calls a friend and they chat for a few minutes as she explains the situation. _

_Rhonda finally hangs up the call_

Rhonda: "Come on let's go to my dorm".

Dean: "Your dorm really?"

Rhonda: "Yeah my friend Pat, he's knows practically everyone here, if anyone can find your brother he can."

Dean coughs trying to muffle a laugh at the idea that a college frat boy could actually find Sam. He thought oh if only she knew the truth about what I am truly capable of, but Dean decides to humor her figuring it may lead back to her room later on if he cooperates.

Dean: "Sure ok. Let's go see Pat."

_Rhonda smiles_

_Flashback ends _

Scene: Inside Rhonda's dorm room

_Dean is happy to have finally ended up in Rhonda's dorm room, but he didn't expect this little mission to find Sam would lead to this moment. Rhonda unbuttons her blouse again_

_Dean runs his fingers down the side of her face, her neck until his hand rests on her breast. _

_Dean could feel his erection growing and he knew that would only make things harder to control because he wasn't sure he was ready to commit to the act first. _

_Rhonda tugs on Dean's jeans and they fall to the floor in a pool around his ankles._

_Dean is wearing regular cotton black boxer briefs and he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it over his head as he steps out of his jeans completely. He leaves his necklace on. _

_Rhonda smiles as she stares at his sexy abs and grows even more eager to have him. _

_Rhonda had spent the last several hours imagining this moment and she wasn't about to let him go until she had her way with him. Rhonda unzips the back of her miniskirt revealing her sexy satin panties. _

_Dean immediately imagines her long sexy legs wrapped him and again his erection grows stronger. _

_Rhonda sees the bulge in his briefs and is eager to see even more of it, but first she wants what she wants. Rhonda walks over to her bureau and pulls out a drawer. Dean can already see the pink fabric in her hands as she closes the drawer then walks back over to him._

Rhonda: "Go into my closet and put these on."

_Dean wrinkles his nose a bit as she hands him a pair of hot pink panties. _

Dean: "Why do you want me to do this?"

Rhonda: "Trust me you'll enjoy it."

_Dean rolls his eyes, but grabs them and heads for the closet. _

_Dean gets inside and shuts the door._

Dean thinks to himself, I can't believe I'm doing this. She better not have a camera in here. Dean pulls down his briefs leaving them on the floor of her closet; he stares at the pink panties in his hands and wonders how he could have gotten so deep into this situation. But it was too late to back out now. So he put one leg in, and then another. The panties were a pretty tight fit, but surprisingly not uncomfortable. The satin material felt nice against his skin and he never wore satin underwear before so this was a pleasant surprise he thought.

Rhonda: "Are you ready yet?"

Dean: "Uh not really?"

Rhonda: "Oh just get your sexy butt out here."

Dean: "Fine, but I'm sure I look ridiculous."

_Dean comes out of the closet for the first time_

_Rhonda stares at him drinking in the sight of him _

Dean: "Go ahead, laugh. I must look so gay."

_Rhonda doesn't laugh; instead she rips off her bra finally revealing her breasts. _

_Rhonda removes her own underwear and sits on her bed. _

_Dean walks closer ready to get things started._

Rhonda: No. Not yet. You are my bitch tonight boy.

_Dean grunts a little shocked by her overwhelming control issues. She was hot, but he had no idea she was so domineering. _

Dean: "What do you want from me?"

Rhonda: "Go ahead strut for me."

Dean: "What?! Ok I got to draw the line somewhere."

_Rhonda gets up pulls out a long leather whip from under her bed and cracks it against the wall of her room inches above Dean's head._

Rhonda yells: "I said strut!!!"

Dean: "Okay! Okay!"

_Dean begins walking back and forth across her room slowly trying to stay calm _

_Rhonda begins touching herself and purring like a cat. _

_Dean is about ready to crack up laughing, but he maintains his composure since the sight of her is too delicious he doesn't want to piss her off and make her stop. _

_Rhonda keeps at it until she satisfies herself with her own fingers and the sexy sight of Dean Winchester._

Rhonda: "Now go stand in the corner!"

_Dean does as he's told feeling, this he thought was only going to get worse, and he was about ready to just call the whole thing off. _

_Rhonda walks over gets on her knees in front of him, then pulls out his dick and goes to town. Dean has to grab onto the wall to try and keep steady, but his entire body starts shaking uncontrollably. _

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. This was his very first blow job and he was amazed at how damn good it felt. He had sex before even with some hot and sexy older ladies, but none of them did what Rhonda was doing, he begin to think maybe going to college wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then suddenly he couldn't think at all his brain just completely went into overdrive as she flicked, licked and sucked his body until he totally exploded.

_Rhonda smiled, licked her lips then looked up into his eyes. _

_Dean thought for the first time he might really be in love, but he would soon find out he was not and neither was she. _

_Rhonda suddenly gets upset when she notices that the panties Dean still had on were now torn and there was a huge hole in them. Rhonda stands up and slaps him hard on the ass with the whip. _

Dean: "Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for!?"

Rhonda: "You ripped them you bitch. Get out! Get out now!!"

Dean couldn't believe his ears, this had just been the best experience ever and now she was mad at him.

Dean: " Uh. Look ok. I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to, it was just felt so good and."

Rhonda interrupts him: "Shut up! You have no idea what you've done; those are my boyfriend's panties!"

_Rhonda hits him again with the whip on the thigh_

_Dean screams out, it hurts really bad a leaves a big red mark there._

Dean thinks to himself okay this is so not fun or funny anymore this chick is fucking crazy!

Dean: "What! You have a boyfriend? But. But you never said anything, wait so you put me in some other dude's panties. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Rhonda: "He's going to kill us when he finds out, these are his favorite pair, he's visiting his parents this weekend in New York, and we only use them for special occasions."

Dean felt nauseous all of a sudden at the thought of wearing some dude underwear. He immediately tore the rest of the panties off and grabbed all of his clothes in a panic afraid he was going to hurl.

_Rhonda rolls her eyes and looks disgustingly at him as she picks up the torn shreds of pink fabric off the floor._

Rhonda: "Don't be such a prude, I did wash them first!"

_Dean doesn't even listen he just runs out into the hallway still pretty much naked and throws up in a nearby trashcan. Dean then quickly gets dressed and leaves immediately he is so angry he has to leave now afraid he will slap this crazy bitch for this. _

Scene: Outside Rhonda's dorm room in the parking lot.

_As Dean walks outside and feels the crisp cool air on his face, his body temperature finally returns to normal, he considers for a minute going back inside just so he could tell Rhonda off good for being such a bitch, but then he saw someone sitting in his car. _

_Dean rushes to the Impala pulling a blade from his jacket, ready to kill whoever it was daring to steal his precious baby in the middle of the night, especially after what he just went through. _

_Dean opens the car door and inside sitting there starring at a stack of papers is Sam. _

_Dean couldn't help it, he had all these pent up emotions and felt like none of this would have happened if Sam hadn't ran away. Dean just unloads on him furiously._

Dean: "Where the hell have you been! Damn it Sam you are so stupid running away like that, who do you think you are, I've been looking all over this entire place for you, and you just show up now! Why do you do this to me? Why do you always have to make us worry about you! Don't you think we've got more important things to do with our time then searching for you dumb ***! What do you have to say for yourself??!!"

_Sam looks up at Dean with disbelief and utter surprise in his eyes. _

Sam: "I got in!"

Dean: What??

_Sam looks down at his acceptance letters_.

Sam: "I got in to Yale Dean."

_Dean looked at the papers then looked at Sam his brain still not totally comprehending what Sam was telling him_.

Sam: "Not just Yale, Dean, I got in everywhere. Columbia, Northwestern, Stanford. Some even are offering scholarship money. Can you believe it?"

Dean suddenly felt sick again, but this time felt different then before, this time felt much worse, he wasn't prepared for anything like this and in that moment he feared for his family more than ever because he and Sam had never really been apart for more than a few days in their entire lives and now this. How could this all be happening now he thought?

Dean feels like crying too, but can't not in front of Sam, plus he's too much in shock first Rhonda treats him like her bitch now his brother who he calls bitch is leaving for college, leaving home and perhaps not coming back once Dad finds out.

Sam could see the sick disappointed look in Dean's eyes and normally Sam would say something comforting to his brother, but for the first time in his life Sam didn't really care that his brother didn't approve. He was finally free, free from hunting. He knew this was going to be hard for his brother to accept and even harder for his dad, but there was no turning back now. Sam was going to college and he knew in his heart it was best thing for him.

The End.

11


End file.
